1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a metadata collection system, a content management server, a metadata collection apparatus, a metadata collection method and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
An aspect of the advent of data communication networks in recent years is evident in data exchange among home appliances, computers and other peripheral devices connected through so-called home networks in private homes. The use of a home network, which assures high levels of convenience and comfort to users by allowing various devices to share a data processing function and content to be exchanged among the devices, is expected to become even more prevalent in the future.
The technologies developed to improve the ease of content management by allowing various devices to share content, with identifiers (IDs), each assigned to a specific set of content among a plurality of sets of content that may be exchanged among the devices for identification purposes, which remain unchanged even when the content is transmitted from one device to another, are of particular interest (e.g., see Japanese Patent Application Publication JP-A-2004-234158).